Fallen Angels
by IceColdTouch
Summary: When the Devil decides that it’s time for evil to rein on earth it’s up to three fallen angels that hoped to return to heaven to keep the three pure ones safe. But when love gets in the way will they be able to leave when their duties are done?R and R
1. Story Info

**Fallen Angels**

**Author's Note:** I'm not dead if you were wondering. Those of you that may know me from, **"You're my Best Friend"**, or "**When You're Gone"**. I do apologize for the lack of updating on YMBF(_And to those of you that stay with the story.I thank you for the support I means so much to a first timer)._I have written my self into a rut and I'm taking it down to do a total redo. So look for it sometime in the New Year. As for this, let's just say it's been rolling around in my head for a few days so I had to get it out there for people to see. So with out farther ado on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

**

In the world there are four types of Angels. Heavenly, Demon, Fallen, and Earth bound Angels

**Heavenly Angels:** Those that serve the Almighty. They are also known as Guardian Angels. They watch over the weak and innocent.

**Demon Angels:** Those that serve the Devil himself. They torment and manipulate those that are weak minded or evil.

**Fallen Angels:** Those angels that have sinned while in heaven. They now wonder the earth helping those in need. Doing good deeds to be let back into heaven.

**Earth-Bound Angels:** These are Angels in disguise, but are not aware of what they are. When they die, depending on how they lived their lives, will either serve in Heaven, or go to Hell to serve the rest of their eternal lives. But there's a catch. Not all humans are earth bound angels. Only a select few that are chosen at birth. The reason for this are still unknown.

Which brings us to three women that are the most important to both the Devil and God? Three female angels known as "**_The Three Pures."_** They of all humans have the purest hearts and most beautiful souls. They are goddess in their own right. Three women that hold the balance of good and evil in check.

So when the Devil decides that it's time for evil to rein on earth it's up to three fallen angels, that hoped to return to heaven to keep the three pure ones safe. But when love gets in the way will they be able to leave when their duties are done?

* * *

** AN:** So what think? Any questions, ideas, comments. Just tell me in your review that you just so kind to leave. By the way I would like you guys to vote on who the five others are. I already know I want Ami in the story, but I can't decide on who else to put in. I'll even let you guys chose the pairs. All you have to do is click the purple button and all will be decided. Until next time.

* * *

**Characters to choose from:**

**For the two remaining Pures _(Ami's already one of them):_  
**Rei

Minako/Mina

Makoto/Lita

Usagi/Serena

**The Fallen Angels:**  
Heero

Duo

Wufei

Trowa

Quatre

**You let me know who you want!!!!**


	2. Author's Notes

_**Fallen Angels**_

**Author's Note:** Ok here's the thing. I've been seriously busy for like the past four month. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this story to go. So please be patient with me. I'm trying my best to make this a enjoyable and interesting story for you guys. But for now I just need you guys to hold on a lil bit longer. I want to take this time to say thank you to the people that voted. That helped me out a great deal so here are you character's.

Ami, Mina and Rei. But it was a really hard to choose out of the guys because they were all so very close in number of votes. So what I've decided to do is this. Being that I do love all ten characters so much. I'm going to try and make everybody happy. I'm going to make all the guys fallen angels. They've all done things you know this.

But then I was thinking 'What about Makoto and Usagi?' I had a lot of suggestion to have them as Heavenly angels. So for people that give me that thank you.

So here's your guys' cast list.

**Pures: **Ami, Mina, and Rei.

**Heavenly Angels: **Makoto and Usagi.

**Fallen Angels: **Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei.

If you guys have any other suggestion please let me know. Oh! And before I forget, there is still romance that needs to bloom. So who should fall for who. So if you want your favorite couple let me know, but as of now I think this is the pairings I want.

**Couples:**

Ami/Trowa

Mina/Heero

Rei/Wufei

Usagi/Quatre

Makoto/Duo.

Again thank you guys for taking interest in my story. I will try ever so hard to get the first chapters out as soon as possible. But until then.

-FilmMaker


End file.
